Te Amo
by Edeny Grandchester
Summary: Un sueño ...un fantasía...


TE AMO

La luz de luna me ilumina, la noche me ha envuelto en su soledad, el viento suave enfría mis mejillas, sonrió tristemente, camino en solitario el mismo trayecto a mi departamento, la frialdad de la noche me envuelve en su manto helado, me acomodo mi chaqueta, es una hermosa noche de octubre, mi pensamiento me abandona corriendo hacia a ti, a ti y esos profundos ojos oscuros, a ti y a se sonrisa sincera, a ti y esa risa cantarina, a ti y a ese calor envolvente que entibia mis noches frías de soledad, siento aun tus labios, suaves en mí, sacudo mi cabeza, "deja de soñar Grandchester" pensé, pero era algo que no podía controlar, no podía, simplemente no podía o no quería controlar, ¿cómo olvidar algo tan perfecto? ¿A alguien tan hermoso? ¿Existes? No lo sé….

Llegue rápidamente a mi departamento, con la encomienda de descansar, bostecé fatigado, me sacudí el invisible polvo y me dirigí a la ducha, había tenido una arduo ensayo pronto estrenaríamos obra y Robert me exigía mucho, claro que así debía ser pues era el actor principal y recaía en mi una gran responsabilidad, ya estando más cómodo me dispuse a recostarme, haciendo remembranza de mi día pues Robert me había invitado a cenar para ultimar detalles en relación a la obra, ya en la comodidad de mi cama repasaba mis líneas como buen actor disciplinado. Pero en mi mente resonaban los comentarios de Robert en relación de cuando le presentaría alguna mujer, sonreí, eso no existía para mi, estaba cien por ciento dedicado a la actuación, una relación me distraería de mi meta, además, había alguien, si había alguien, alguien que encantaba mis noches, mis frías noches, alguien cuyos ojos profundos y seductores me tenían cautivado, alguien cuya voz resonaba en mis sueños y me despertaba en las mañanas, cuyo murmullo de risa me envolvía durante el día, alguien que me envolvía en un calor inquietante, profundo, en una pasión secreta y en un deseo desesperado.

Traté de concentrarme en mis líneas, pero como siempre, mis pensamientos se desviaban a ti, sacudí mi cabeza, el sueño me fue venciendo, a veces dormir era un placer y una pesadilla a la vez…

El viento suave me envolvió, caminaba lentamente tratando de reconocer el lugar, me encontraba en un bosque iluminado solo por la luna que me bañaba con su suave luz, estaba descalzo así que sentía la humedad del césped en mis pies, vestía todo de blanco, camisa de mangas largas y pantalón blanco arremangado por arriba del tobillo, te veo sentada cerca del lago, toda de blanco también, me acerco, se que eres tú, mi corazón se acelera inquieto, palpitante, camino rápidamente, espero no seas un espejismo, escuchas mis pasos y volteas sonriéndome y esa sonrisa ilumina toda mi alma, no te paras solo sonríes permitiéndome acercarme.

-Hola…- susurro

-Hola…-me sonríes y me abrazas, tu mirar profundo se hunde en mi, y yo me ahogo en ti-… TE EXTRAÑE…. -murmuras

Te acaricio tu mentón, deseo memorizar cada rasgo de hermoso rostro, tatuarlo en mi alma, cerebro y corazón, algo imposible, porque sabía que te olvidaría.

Me miras amorosa, me acaricias, al igual que yo, deseas que no acabe esto, me acerco a ti y te beso, tus labios son un dulce néctar para mí, te saboreo desesperado, te deseo tanto, te llevo en mí, en cada fibra de mi ser….

Nos recostamos en el pasto, suave y mullido, deslizo mis manos sobre las suaves curvas de tu cuerpo, nos acariciamos mutuamente, siento tus suaves y delicadas manos recorrerme, siento el calor de tus caricias, caricias tímidas y atrevidas a la vez, la inocencia envuelta en la pasión, el cielo lleno de estrellas es nuestro techo, el césped nuestra cama, deslizo tu suave vestido de gasa por tus hombros, los beso, suaves besos que deslizo desde tu cuello níveo a tus suaves hombros, gimes y sonríes placida, suelto tu cabello y este acaricia mi pecho, desabotonas deseosa mi camisa yo te observo plácidamente, coloco mis brazos bajo la nuca, te dejo actuar, acaricias mi pecho, deslizas suaves besos en él, tímidos besos, me miras sugestiva yo sonrío, entiendes mi mirada y mi sonrisa, siento tu lengua recorrerme, es un placer exquisito, cierro los ojos, pero los abro de inmediato, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte, sin embargo aún estás aquí, recorriéndome, saboreándome, bebiéndome, deslizas tus manos a mi pantalón mientras tu boca continua recorriéndome, no te deje terminar, te jalo hacia mí y te beso, angustiado, te necesitaba con urgencia, como un sediento necesita el agua, te acaricio tu sedoso y brillante cabello, mis ojos se hundieron en ti, te beso ansioso, mientras te acostaba debajo mío, te termino de deslizar tu vestido acariciando tus senos, que se erguían incólumes, los acaricio deslizando con suavidad mis dedos sobre ellos, son perfectos como tú, los beso, saboreándote, dulce néctar, vino de dioses, sentí tus manos hundirse en mi cabello, te terminé de desnudar, besando cada rincón de tu piel, tus suaves y húmedas caricias me tenían envuelto así como el sabor de tu piel.

-Te necesito Terry…-me susurraste

-Igual yo….

La pasión nos envolvió, me deslice en ti, profunda y estrecha, el placer me envolvió, el sentirte tan mía, y yo tan tuyo, era placer de dioses, penetrarte y subir al cielo, teniéndote así de completa, mía y solo mía, conectándonos de manera tan sublime y cósmica, me rodeas y yo te abrazo tan desesperadamente, sentía tu calor y tus besos, sentía tu amor en cada caricia, tu entrega total y sincera.

-Te amo Terry….

-Te amo…

El frenesí y la pasión nos envolvió, los embates se volvieron más y más fuertes hasta que llegamos al clímax, oleadas de infinito placer, una plenitud total, una sensación tan placentera me llenó, elevándome a alturas insospechadas, nunca me sentí tan completo, nunca, con tu amor sensual me elevas….

Sudoroso te abracé, sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borró al verte llorar calladamente, mi corazón se sobresaltó, mi dedo se deslizo sobre una de tus silenciosas lágrimas.

-Princesa… ¿por qué lloras?

-Porque no me recordarás Terry…-sonríes entre lágrimas-Te amo…pero no me recordarás…-y tu mirar triste me envuelve...

-Terry…Terry….

-Has que mi sueño sea real….

¡Dios mío¡….Me levanto sudoroso, otro sueño, otro sueño, si seguía así me volvería loco, pensé.

Me levanté y lo que vi no me gustó, gracias a Dios dormía y vivía sólo, me dirigí a la ducha de inmediato, miré el reloj, ya era tarde y los ensayos requerían toda mi atención, maldije en silencio, mi mente trataba de hilar mi sueño, mientras deslizaba el jabón sobre mi cuerpo húmedo, confundido trataba en vano de recordar algo de mi sueño, solo me venían a la mente tus ojos, tu mirar cálido y triste ¿lloraste? ¿Por qué? Me maldecía en silencio, no recordaba más, desde hace más de seis meses tenía esos sueños recurrentes, recordaba a veces ciertos detalles pero otras veces nada, pero algo que si tenía grabada eran esos ojos, su mirar profundo y envolvente y esa sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa y lozana, pero ¿dónde encontraría una chica con ojos profundos y una sonrisa sincera y fresca?, estaba loco. Sinceramente estaba loco, Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mis actividades diarias.

Quisiera saber la diferencia entre realidad y fantasía, verdad y sueños, estaba obsesionado con alguien que sólo en mis sueños y secretas fantasías existía, alguien que me envolvía, me amaba, me protegía y yo deseaba, la deseaba tanto al grado que era una constante búsqueda, de manera inconsciente pero búsqueda al fin, esto me volvería loco en algún momento, si es que no lo estaba ya.

A veces uno no sabe diferenciar entre un sueño y mi realidad pensé, mi cruda realidad, ¿que era mi realidad, pesadilla o un sueño? Era una gran incógnita, la mayoría de las noches dormía pero no descansaba, a veces despertaba sin recordar nada y otras veces podía sentir el calor de tus besos

-¿Me amas Terry?...-me preguntas en un suave murmullo, me tienes abrazado y tu cabeza se encuentra recostada en mi pecho firme, siento tu aliento cálido en él.

-Lo sabes…te amo pese a todo…

-¿Pese a todo?...-me miras entre curiosa y risueña.

-Te amo a pesar de mi realidad ….

-Yo te amo, no lo olvides…

-Lo sé…te siento, tu amor, tus caricias…..-Te sujeto de los brazos y te giro, mirándote cara a cara

-Ámame Terry…

Te beso con ansiedad, desesperado te amo, como cada noche, te recorro buscando una señal, de que seas mi realidad y no un sueño, que la firmeza y la suavidad de tu piel no sea un espejismo, de que al amarte no me deje vacio, que no te vayas de mi como cada noche.

De nuevo al amanecer tú te vas, dejándome envuelto en un calor placentero que poco a poco me abandona, de nuevo te busco, desesperado una señal, ¿estarás en algún lado? te busco inquieto en cada cara que veo diario, ansioso, recorro cientos de rostro en busca de una señal, una razón para convencerme que no me estoy volviendo loco, me has marcado, tatuada te llevo en mi alma y en mi corazón.

Mi realidad se cruza con mis fantasías, debo saber si en realidad existes, si debo esconderte en lo más recóndito de mi mente, volverme en mi dura y fría realidad y olvidar estos sueños y fantasías absurdas, a veces desearía, si no te encuentro en mi realidad tú me hundas en tu fantasías, me envuelvas en ese mundo místico, en donde tú y yo podamos estar juntos, juntos para siempre, donde pueda yo hundirme en ti y nunca dejar saciarme de tu sabor…

Mis actividades continuaron sin más, simulaba vivir, simulaba llevar una vida normal, una vida sin sueños recurrentes, sin chicas inexistentes con hermosas e inquietas sonrisas, pero aunque trataba de olvidarte tu persistías, aun mas que otras veces, me encontraba distraído, soñando despierto, que hasta Robert me llamo la atención pero no podía olvidar esos ojos, ojos profundos y soñadores, y esos sueños tan arrebatadores, molesto y malhumorado terminaba los ensayo, mis compañeros no entendía ni comprendía mis arrebatos de mal humor, era desesperante, no podía contárselo a nadie, me tacharían de loco de inmediato, ¿Cómo amas a alguien que no conoces? A veces realmente no deseaba dormir ni llegar a casa.

Caminé lentamente a mi departamento, ensimismado en mis lúgubres pensamientos, temía llegar a casa a dormir, estaba tentado a irme a un bar y tomar algo de licor que lograra anestesiar mi mente imaginativa y anular mis sueños locos con chicas inexistentes, fastidiado e indeciso decidí irme en metro, y olvidar por el momento la idea del alcohol, me dirigí a la estación más cercana, me envolví en mi bufanda, me dirigía con toda calma a la entrada del metro, no tenía prisa, nada de prisa, la gente caminaba presurosa deseosa por llegar a sus casa, pero a mí solo me esperaba la soledad de mi departamento.

Me dirigí a la parte principal de andén ahí de pie, miré alrededor, alguna gente esperaba en silencio y otras se hallaban charlando alegremente a la espera de la llegada del metro, en ese momento rodeado del bullicio de las personas decidí olvidarte del todo, me volvería loco si no lo hacía, definitivamente, mi salud mental se estaba yendo al traste, y con ella se iría mi trabajo y todo por lo que había luchado, mis sueños de triunfo y grandeza, todo lo que yo ambicionaba, tenía que olvidarte, aunque me doliera, tenía que olvidarte, seguir mi vida y mi realidad, no existías, me convencía, no existes, nunca has existido, no eres más que un sueño, una fantasía de adolescente reprimido, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, ya no era un adolescente pero …..La llegada del metro me sacó de mis sombríos pensamientos, me acerqué a la puerta del metro silencioso.

Todos se amontonaron y comenzaron a subir mientras una chica se encontraba atorada en la puerta donde no la dejaban pasar, miré a la gente molesto, mi sangre inglesa actuó, cuando no había nadie más, le di la mano a la chica que traía una mochila con un buen de cuadernos en su mano, ella me tomó la mano sonriendo agradecida y sentí una descarga, la miré con atención, ella también, sus expresivos ojos me miraron extrañada, yo no le soltaba la mano, sentí un calor familiar recorrerme

-Gracias….-Sonrió y su sonrisa me ilumino el corazón.

-De nada…-articulé

-¿No sube joven?-preguntó un señor que abordaba presuroso el metro

-No…. -Murmuré, ni ahora ni nunca….

El metro inició su marcha pero ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, me miraste curiosa tratando de reconocerme, yo conocía cada centímetro de ti.

-Hola-...Soy Terry…

-..Hola...- sonreíste.

¿CONTINUARÁ?

watch?v=6IJ8UCXASxg&feature=related


End file.
